This application relates to battery management circuits.
Battery management circuits monitor the voltage across each cell or a small group of cells. Upon discharge, the load is disconnected when any cell voltage drops below a predetermined value. During charging, when any cell voltage reaches a predetermined voltage, a shunt is activated and bypasses some of the charging current while the charging continues. When the battery stack voltage reaches a predetermined value, charging is terminated. Battery chargers typically use some form of switching converter with a voltage and current limiter having a plus terminal and a minus terminal.